


Peace When You Are Done

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An Apocalyptic Love Story [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 15, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Retired Hunter Dean Winchester, Retired Hunter Sam Winchester, Series Finale, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Now that the world doesn't need saving, the boys retire. This work is very sappy.This work is part of a Destiel Promptober 2019 prompt series. The stories are inspired by two different word prompts each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompts for the day are: Catch and Beginnings/Endings





	Peace When You Are Done

Castiel sat at a picnic table, watching Dean and Jack throw a baseball to each other. Rowena and Sam sat on the trunk of the Impala, whispering a private conversation to each other. Castiel felt a feeling unfurl within him, happiness. It was foreign but wonderful. He might be a millennium old, but it was the first time he'd experienced such joy.

He and Dean had had a long conversation about the Empty deal Castiel hadn't told him about. Dean was understandably upset with him, but they had smoothed it over. Dean realized he would have made the exact same deal in the same situation. Castiel would never take his happiness for granted. His new mission, because he could never be without a mission, was to live in the moment. A sunrise in the morning with a cup of coffee in his hand and Dean by his side was as epic as any experience he had had when he was an angel. A PB&J sandwich with a glass of milk was greater than any treasure he had achieved fighting for Heaven. He once had the glory, but now he had peace. He would take peace over glory any day of the week, even Thursdays.

The family hadn't gone on any hunts. Other hunters were taking care of things that went bump in the night, while Castiel and Jack adjusted to being humans again. It was an end of an era for the Winchester brothers and their fallen angel, but it was a beginning of a new, better era. One that included picnics like this one, a dog for Sam, more driving lessons for Jack, and long, lazy mornings in bed for Castiel and Dean.

They were planning on heading up to Sioux Falls in a week or two. Dean was serious about retiring now. The American hunters had become more organized. Although the bunker was a good respite all these years, it had bad memories attached to it. Memories that all of them wanted to leave behind.

Not that it was all bad. Movie nights in the Dean cave or Dean's room. Looking over books together in the library. Pranks when the mood struck them. Homecooked meals made by Dean. Those experiences had helped build this family.

Mary and Bobby, along with some of the remaining hunters from the apocalypse world, were going to stay in the bunker, fighting the good fight. However, Dean, Sam, Castiel, Jack, and possibly Rowena, were moving to Sioux Falls. Dean planned to fix up Bobby's salvage yard and rename it, Singer and Sons. They really couldn't use the name Winchester too often, and it was an homage to the man who had made the two brothers feel loved even it felt like the world was against them. Their Bobby had given his love to two boys, unconditionally. Because of him, they saved the world.

After restoring the salvage yard, Dean planned to set up shop as a mechanic. He knew there were some cars on the property just itching to be restored. Bobby had never had the patience for such things, but for Dean, it was like going fishing-relaxing and satisfying. Sam wanted to go to South Dakota State University and finally get to finish college. Jack was thinking of going to college with Sam. He was eager to live a human life now that he wasn't sick, and his lack of grace didn't give him problems. Castiel wanted to spend the rest of his life taking care of the family he chose and loved. They all planned to go to Jody's house every Sunday night for dinner. to spend more time with the wayward part of the family.

Rowena seemed firmly attached to Sam's side. Dog and Rowena split amicably, and Dog went to find another witch to attach himself to. Rowena had introduced him to several lovely choices. Dean never stopped calling him Not-Dog, because he's Dean.

They are an unconventional family. But a wise old man told them long ago that family don't end with blood. It just took these idgits a long time to get it right.

**Author's Note:**

> Here have a happy ending!
> 
> There's one more timestamp and this series will be complete. This series has been a bit all over the place because of all the emotions of Supernatural hitting its final season and um, Dean and Castiel's strained relationship. I always connect my prompt series together and this one somehow turned into a time-traveling apocalyptic, zombie-infested mess in which I suddenly wanted to write a fix-it for the first three episodes of season 15. It's been therapeutic, but perhaps not comprehensible. My apologies for that!
> 
> I have three other much more coherent series based on prompts that are not quite so angsty. In one of them, there's a story that involves singing parodies of Disney tunes.
> 
> [Castiel and Dean: A Love Story (2017)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/838407)  
[Castiel and Dean: An AU Love Story (2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148636)  
[Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story (2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321091)
> 
> Coming up next! One final timestamp of this iteration of the boys in which we see where they are at in five years! Peace out, bitches!
> 
> Just because I like Disney tunes, I'll give a snippet of Castiel singing a parody of _Let it Go_ from _Supernatural: The Meta-fanfiction Disney Musical:___
> 
> _ _It's funny how rebelling  
Makes all their rules seem small  
And the orders that once controlled me  
Aren't important if I fall_ _
> 
> _ _It's time to see what I can do  
To change Dean's fate and breakthrough  
No part, no role, no rules left for me  
I'm free, He's free  
Let it go, let it go  
We'll make up our own story._ _


End file.
